Usuario:SpainRegularShow (ES)
Sobre mí ¡¡BIENVENIDO A MI PERFIL, !! Hola, me llamo Iván en el mundo real. Tengo 17 años y nací en Madrid, España (aunque mis padres sean de nacionalidad china). Me encanta ver Un Show Más (Historias Corrientes en España), jugar a videojuegos y usar el móvil. En USM, yo sigo al #EquipoMargarita (sería #EquipoMargaret en España), pero yo veo que en Latinoamérica se sigue más a CJ. Sobre Un Show Más ¿Cómo me empezó gustando Un Show Más? Al principio, cuando se estrenó la serie en España, al ver los promos, no me pareció una serie tan divertida. Pero al ver los episodios, me hizo que me gustara tanto hasta que me convirtiera en un gran fan de Un Show Más. Me empezó a gustar sobre todo por los ships de Mordaret y Rigleen. Soy gran fan hasta que tengo una cuenta en Instagram en la que subo fotos de esta serie. Sobre mi apariencia y personalidades Amante de los videojuegos Me gusta jugar mucho a videojuegos de ordenador como World of Tanks o apps móviles. Siempre he querido tener una PlayStation 3 o 4, pero mis padres no me lo compran :(. De videoconsolas, tengo una Wii, una Nintendo DS y una Play 2. Tuve una GameBoy y un SuperNintendo. Amante de Cartoons (dibujos) Por eso la serie que más me gusta es Un Show Más y gran parte de los cartoons de CN lo veo a menudo xd. (Excepto algunas series que odio, como TTG) Comunista Empecé a ser comunista en 2013, con la ideología Juche. Pero más tarde fui dejando esta ideología norcoreana porque lo veía un poco fascista hasta ser marxista-leninista (soviético) con unos rasgos un poco estalinistas. Idiomas que hablo y mi nivel de CSS ¿Cómo puedes llamarme? *Spain (el más frecuente). *Iván (por Tomi) Por mis amigos del mundo real *Soviético *Comunista *(Nor)coreano *Coreano (del Norte) *Juxi o Juxu (acortación de Juxian, mi nombre en Chino) Mis personajes favoritos * Mordecai * Rigby * Margaret * Eileen * Thomas * Don Contribuciones Páginas y plantillas creadas * 2001: A Nap Odyssey * Alpha Dome * Break Time * Can You Ear Me Now? * Christmas in Space * Coming Soon * Cube Bros * Deez Keys * Director Dean * Francis Jablonski * Fries Night * Gymblonski * Lame Lockdown * Maellard's Package * Marvolo the Wizard * Mordeby and Rigbecai * Ninja Shoes * No Train No Gain * One Space Day at a Time * Pam I Am * Pizza Pouch Drop * Ricardo Escobar * Rigby's Graduation Day * Robot Rap Battle * The 1973 Tetherball Championship Trophy * The Ice Tape * The Key to the Universe * Time Loop * Spacey McSpaceTree * Stuck in an Elevator * The Button * VIP Members Only * Plantilla:Neutralidad Páginas creadas: 32. Plantillas creadas: 1. Total: 33. Páginas que hice mayores cambios (no incluye páginas nuevas ni ediciones revertidas) * Alcanzados por un Rayo (dif) '''(+2.100 bytes) * Casa de Mordecai (dif) (+2.520 bytes) * Guía de Episodios (dif) (+10.501 bytes) SÚPER EDICIÓN (Realizada obligatoriamente por la actualización de la página Séptima Temporada.) * La Guerra de los Formatos II (dif) (+217 bytes) * Margarita/Trajes (dif) (+912 bytes) * Métodos de Supervivencia/Transcripción (dif) (+872 bytes) * Séptima Temporada (dif) (+8.293 bytes) SÚPER EDICIÓN * West Anderson High School (dif) (+421 bytes) Ediciones afortunadas Puede ver y revisar las ediciones en la parte de "Logros" * Edición nº 206.000 * Edición nº 214.000 * Edición nº 215.000 (con demasiada suerte, digo yo) Disponibilidad en el Chat +1, (GMT +2 en verano) *Sábados de 18:00 a 19:00. *Domingos de 0:30 a 1:20. Puedes calcular el horario de tu zona haciendo clic aquí. Si quieres Chatear conmigo (a cualquier hora) sólo tienes que ponerme un mensaje en mi Muro ;-). Wikis en las que he contribuido * Un Show Más Wiki - ACTIVO * Club Penguin Wiki - EX EDITOR* * Hora de Aventura Wiki - INACTIVO * Ya no edito en esa wiki, porque ya no juego a eso desde hace 3 años Galerías Un Show Más (Fan-arts y fotos de la serie) Tumblr ojwhb0sYhH1v4j5emo1 400.gif|Rigleen!!♥♥ Gumball thief by arturo2x-d5munon.png Afternoon videogames by the butch x-d5wvby8.png Hanging out 2 by lotusthekat-d9uyeak.png Política Bandera republica-bandera republicana MDSIMA20120817 0043 4.jpg|¡Viva la República Española! pyongyang-has-a-ridiculously-expensive-new-coffee-shop.jpg|Corea del Norte, un gran país fist-158024_1280.png|¡Viva el Comunismo! Kim Jong-Un.png|Kim Jong-un, mejor dictador de Corea del Norte 2212474.jpg|Mi país favorito es la URSS y soy de ideología Marxista-Leninista Mario-Stalin.jpg|Esta foto de Stalin disfrazado de Mario Bros. es muy divertida Mis vídeos y músicas favoritas thumb|left thumb|right Redes sociales *Sígueme en Twitter *Sígueme en Facebook *Sígueme en Instagram *WhatsApp +34 6** *** *** (oculto por seguridad) Curiosidades *Mi nombre en ruso es'' Xусиан Иван Ло'' *Soy Comunista a pesar de que mi abuelo era anticomunista Plantillas